Southern Islands
The Southern Islands are the two chains of many domes within the Matoran Universe located below the waistline of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History The Southern Islands were created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. The islands became the home to several species but exploration and settlement by the Matoran took much longer than most parts of the universe. One of the islands contains a pool of green and black energy, where the Great Spirit Mata Nui created the Makuta species. The island was eventually populated by Matoran, who were later driven out by Rahkshi acting on the order of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who turned the island into a staging area for an assault on the Southern Continent. Two members of the Order of Mata Nui, Axonn and Brutaka, later arrived on the island to destroy the pool, bringing along the amassed armies of the Skakdi warlords from Zakaz to combat the Brotherhood's forces. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Barraki did not capture many of the islands, due to the fact that they were strategically worthless. Pridak did make a point to take over the home island of the Thelians. Botar and Tu'ul, his replacement in the Order of Mata Nui, came from this island. After the Matoran Civil War, Makuta Bitil was assigned as the executor of the several islands in the Western Chain, considered worthless by most of his brethren. Makuta Chirox was assigned to oversee an island in the Eastern Chain, but he abandoned this position in favor of a different location in the Eastern Islands. Some of the islands were also conquered by the Visorak at some point in time and at least one island was liberated by Toa Vuata Maca Lesovikk while he was exploring the area. The northernmost island of the Eastern Chain, located within the Dome of Mashau Nui, is inhabited by numerous Rahi mutated by the Energized Protodermis Entity. On the island is a large Lake of Energized Protodermis that lies inside a large cavern. The Isle of Artidax is located within the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. The former leader of the Brotherhood, Miserix, was once imprisoned within this island. Tahu and Kopaka quelled a series of volcanoes on the island. Recently, three Toa Mahri led the Visorak to the island, hoping to trap them in an eruption. However, one of the aforementioned rescue team, the former Barraki Takadox, left them stranded on the island with the spiders by hypnotizing them and stealing their boat. The Toa managed to escape, though, when Teridax freed Jaller from his trance. The Visorak horde was then wiped from existence by the volcano shortly afterward. One of the islands in the Eastern Chain is the homeland of both the Tahtorak and Keetongu's species located within the Dome of Keetongu. Here, Keetongu's species used Tahtorak as mounts before they were wiped out by the Visorak. Keetongu himself escaped to the Island City of Metru Nui. Following a confrontation with Teridax after the Makuta had taken over the body of the Great Spirit, Teridax teleported Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu to somewhere within the Southern Islands. Landscape Due to the various amounts of islands, the landscape of the chain varies from location to location. They are generally barren, with few amounts of species living on any given island. Inhabitants *Matoran populated some of the islands however many of the known settlements were destroyed by a small legion of Rahkshi. *Archaius *Makuta *Thelians *Visorak (Formerly) *Various Unnamed Rahi Trivia * Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Tables Have Turned'' *''To Be A Hero'' *''In The Dying Breath'' *''Story of the Dead'' *''No More Sorrow'' *''A Strike of Lightning'' *''The Minister of Destruction'' *''What If?'' *''Honey'' *''Chronicles of Harvask'' *''Containment'' *''Tipping the Scales'' *''A Shadowed Season'' *''Staff of Spirits'' *''Visions of Freedom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Escape'' *''Return'' *''Ages'' *''Desertion'' *''Double'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double: The Final Game'' *''Genesis'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Southern Islands Category:Auserv Category:.Carbon Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr Category:Erebus Nuva Category:Kered Category:Kohila Category:Koji Category:Vahkuax Category:Venom Category:Zorrakh Category:Toa_Ausar Category:-Akura- Category:deaddude Category:Dude Toa Category:Elmara Category:Heir of the Chronicler